


相性20问

by kelly0418



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418
Relationships: Oscar "mixwell" Cañellas/Nathan "NBK-" Schmitt
Comments: 5





	相性20问

1\. 请问您的名字？

Mixwell：大家好！我是Oscar Cañellas，我在游戏里叫Mixwell。  
NBK：我是天生杀手NBK。（戴上墨镜）

Mixwell（替他摘下墨镜）：他叫Nathan Schmitt，那个中二的名字根本没人喊啦。

2\. 年龄是？

Mixwell：我下个月就23了。  
NBK：我比他大一岁，你猜我几岁。

3\. 性别是？

Mixwell & NBK：男

4\. 对方的性格？

Mixwell：你别看他那两个大花臂，平时一张冷漠脸。其实他超幼稚的，老拉着我看小猪佩奇。

NBK（冷漠脸）：回家跪RTX2080

Mixwell（摆手）：也就看过一次而已啦。Nathan是我见过最酷的男人！

NBK：Oscar是我见过最……我不知道怎么形容……就是看到自己精彩操作回放会上蹿下跳的那种人。（扶额）

5\. 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

Mixwell（望天）：我好像不记得了，应该是在哪次比赛上吧。

NBK：2016年巴塞罗那邀请赛。

Mixwell：哇，你居然记得！我想起来了，谁和我说你是法国丁日来着——

NBK：RTX2080！

6\. 对对方的第一印象？

Mixwell：法国丁——人帅枪刚。（微笑）

NBK：赛前握手的时候看到他的头发有点想摸。

Mixwell（把脑袋伸过去）：现在可以随便摸哦~

7\. 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

Mixwell：认真，尤其是在他做了指挥之后。他总是最晚一个回到房间的，每张图都研究得非常透彻。

NBK：聊得来。认识Oscar之前我每次吐槽都没人理，我还以为是大家不敢和我说话，原来是他们根本看不懂我在说什么。后来我发现我和Oscar有很多共同的爱好。

Mixwell（小声）：其实真的是大家不敢和他说话……

8\. 讨厌对方哪一点？

Mixwell：他的猫！他有三只猫！！！动不动就让我去铲屎！你怎么不叫其他人去（斜眼）

NBK：因为你是新来的，每个新来的都要铲屎。

Mixwell：你这个队霸！我要去问bodyy他有没有铲过屎（离开座位）

NBK（偷瞄门外）：我讨厌他喜欢狗。

9\. 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

Mixwell：我知道他喜欢把自己比喻成狼，不过哪有狼那么粘人的……有什么外表可怕，内心萌萌哒的动物吗？（沉默了一会，突然抬头）我知道了！二哈！

NBK：虽然我不想这么说，但他还真的挺像狗的……尤其是那些活泼的，比如，呃，我不是很了解狗的品种，不过我猜比较活泼的应该是泰迪？不不不，泰迪太小了，应该是巨型泰迪，请问有这个品种吗？

10\. 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

Mixwell：他常常打德扑打到忘记时间。虽然我偶尔也会玩，但是像他那样同时开四桌，太可怕了。一个电脑屏幕分了四个屏，哪里来得及思考。（小声）回房间的时候老摆着一张臭脸，不知道是不是输了很多（白眼）

NBK：他和西班牙的朋友煲电话粥，你知道他们伊比利亚人民讲话的，叽里呱啦吵得我脑壳疼。我只想一个人安静地待（打）一（扑）会（克）。你问我为什么不去客厅？因为客厅更吵啊，尤其是周末Dan和Kenny看PSG比赛的时候，那分贝比C4爆炸高多了。

11\. 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

Mixwell：我知道他嫌弃我打电话，我一个人在法国难道就不能和老乡唠（吐）唠（吐）嗑（槽）吗？！

NBK：我那么优秀怎么会让Oscar不愉快。

Mixwell：你滚。

12\. 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

Mixwell：在床上（害羞）。

NBK：别胡思乱想！Lucifer尿我床上了，所以我才去Oscar房间睡觉的。

13\. 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

Mixwell：我当时听Nathan解释，觉得挺正常的啊，没毛病。睡就睡呗，没想到他居然——

NBK：居然就这么平静的睡了一觉。

14\. 那时进展到何种程度？

Mixwell：他偷亲我。

NBK：他也回吻了。

Mixwell：你这臭不要脸的天生杀手。

15\. 是由哪一方先告白的？

Mixwell：喏，你问他。

NBK：他有一次在Twitter上让大家说一句西班牙语，那我就实话实说发了Me gusta Mixwell。过了一会，他给我回A mi también me gustas。当时我还看不懂前半部分，就去查了一下。没想到那么容易就告白成功了。哈哈哈哈哈哈。我超勇的。

Mixwell：你没看到我后半句写了(No homo KappaPride)吗……别当真啊……

16\. 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

Mixwell：他男粉可多了，个个都说要turn gay for him。如果他变心了，我觉得……我可以继续物色下一个了~

NBK：当时他还把女朋友的照片放在床头，第二天我就把它藏起来了。

17\. 可以原谅对方变心么？

Mixwell：唔……没关系，一定是因为我不够好。

NBK：沙鹰爆头。

18\. 对方性感的表情？

Mixwell：我喜欢看他超凶的样子，就是微微皱眉，然后眼神杀人的那种。

NBK：嘟嘴。他的嘴唇很性感。

19\. 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

Mixwell：没有。

NBK：有。

Mixwell：我突然想起来，有一次你在练习室里录影，我们在外面拍照的时候，Kenny趁机摸走了我的手机，还被照相机拍下来了。把我气得都不想做他的第二awper了。不过我怕你找Kenny算账，就一直没敢和你说。

NBK：把老子的巨龙传说拿来。

20\. 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

Mixwell：因为怕影响队友情绪，所以目前还没有公开。

NBK（点头）：不然Kenny可能活不到现在。


End file.
